Convenient means for locking a vehicle sliding door are desirable.
A door arrester for blocking a sliding door with a latching pawl is disclosed in DE 103 47 324 B4. Said sliding door is mounted in a guide rail on a vehicle and movable between a closed position and an open position. The latching pawl is able to be attached in a region of the guide rail such that it may be brought into engagement with a latching element which is arranged on the sliding door and is displaceable in the guide rail and in the process blocks the sliding door in the region of its open position. The latching pawl is pretensioned by a spring element in the direction of the contact region with the latching element. The spring element is arranged for adjusting the spring force in the contact region with a latching pawl carrier, by the interposition of a support element configured in a torsionally resistant manner on the latching pawl carrier, preferably as a sheet-metal nut, on an adjusting screw for altering the spacing between the ends of the spring element. The adjusting screw may be screwed into the support element and is supported by means of a collar on the side of the latching pawl carrier facing the support element.
Also disclosed in DE 101 33 938 A1 is a door arrester for sliding doors of motor vehicles with a retaining arm that is fastened via a holder to the bodywork that can be pivoted counter to a pretensioned spring. A retaining arm is latched via a latching member to a counter latching member arranged on the sliding door in the open position of the sliding door. A lug is arranged as a latching member on the retaining arm and a latching cam is arranged as a counter latching member that acts transversely to the direction of travel of the sliding door.
There is a problem, however, when a vehicle with an open sliding door starts to move forward and then brakes with the use of the known arresters. The sliding door may be released and closed and/or slammed shut on its own accord in an unrestrained manner.
A device for hooking a door into an opening of a vehicle with a closing bolt and a receiver is disclosed in DE 100 42 282 B4. In this reference the receiver is pivotably mounted and comprises a receiver portion for the closing bolt spaced apart from its pivot axis and at least one closing portion for the closing bolt and a mass. A mass that is spaced apart from a pivot axis after pivoting is brought into a positive connection with the closing bolt. The receiver is fixedly connected to the further mass which is arranged spaced apart from the pivot axis, and the further mass pivots the receiver due to its inertial force. Thus the pivotable vehicle door is hooked onto the bodywork via the normal door lock in the event of an accident or side impact and the forces are introduced into the bodywork.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a sliding door arrester which prevents automatic closure of the sliding door during braking.